Consequences of ignoring Natsume Hyuuga
by xoXBabybooXox
Summary: What happens when Mikan Sakura ignores Natsume Hyuuga? What does the black cat feel? Read to see what Natsume's got up his sleeves!
1. I Need Your Attention

**Heyo! I just edited this and that's because I just want to ask if you guys would like it if I make this more than a 2-shot? Some of you only likes to read short story! It's my job to know what my reviewers like, and I won't be updating until I get your replies, I know the reviewers are not many, but still, some added this as their favorite, and I am so much HAPPY! And don't worry it will only be like 5 chaps? or I dunno.. But not more than 7! Hehe! Oh well thank you!**

**And I'll very appreciate it if you review or give me advises!**

**Arigato, Minna-san!**

**~Ash**

* * *

_**The Consequences of ignoring**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Natsume Hyuuga**

* * *

Hn.

Stupid essay. Stupid Narumi.

Stupid Polka.

Stupid Polka, not giving me any attention no matter what I do, too engrossed with that essay. I stole her undies, _polka_ undies and the strawberry ones, too. I flipped up her skirt. I called her names. I even got to the point of asking her to go to the Central town with me so I can buy the new mangas available and she can _carry_ all the things I buy but she just _ignored _me. Isn't she lucky because _me, _The Natsume Hyuuga, asked her to go with me to the central town? Usually she'll be the one to ask me. I did everything I can think of to distract her but she's too focused on that stupid essay. She didn't even react when I call her 'Polka' and 'Strawberries' man, I even lied and called her 'Ugly' but she didn't listen and just copied my 'Hn'. And she didn't turn around when she heard her lingerie-closet opened. Then I tried my best move, which really never fails to make her angry(well except now), I flipped up her skirts. And guess what I saw?

I saw her wear ... pink short shorts...

Stupid shorts

I wish they never exist

She's too engrossed with that stupid essay. I won't get her full attention anymore which is my first priority. I don't even know if I even get some. Is it more important than her own boyfriend?

Stupid essay, for stealing Polka away from me. I hope you were a living thing so that you know that no one steals Natsume Hyuuga's future wife. I feel the urge to burn you, but Polka will be mad, which means that I will get her attention but she'll not talk to me for a week which is worse. From now on, I will forever hate essays. I never had a rival in Polka's attention except Imai and some of her friends and teachers but I always got the most. But now, here you are, destroying that fact.

Stupid Narumi, if it wasn't for that freaking gay teacher who said that we should make an essay, the whole attention of Polka would be mine. Mine and mine, alone. But that freaking stupid essay just got the whole of it. No left for me.

Anjo Narumi, you all started all of this. I will talk to Imai later to send Misaki those pictures when Narumi steals some vine-whip. Sweet revenge, Narumi. But that isn't enough. After that, I'll burn all your stupid costumes_._ Yeah, that's a great idea.

Now, what am I going to do? I just came from Polka's room, and she won't even leave her spot, typing that essay.

Why did I fell in love with an idiot by the way?

(A/N: alright, this is OOC but I can't think of another way for him to think this way. Sorry. And please, while reading, try to think you're on Natsume's shoes and put feelings. It feels better that way. Exactly why I made this story. They told me to make more inspiring stories. But I'm not really sure if this is inspiring?Oh well, Sorry for the inconvenience)

Isn't it better before when she wasn't here? I didn't have to worry about attentions.

I didn't care about attentions.

All I have to think about is Aoi,Ruka and those stupid missions, which I don't do now anymore. But I still can't hide the fact that I actually...

...am very happy and so much thankful that Mikan came in my life

I thought I was so strong both physically and mentally. But was so afraid of my childhood. I was strong,yet afraid of a dream.

But when Mikan came in my life

I realized I wasn't that strong. I was not completely strong not just physically but also mentally. I thought I can hold my emotions. But I always feel sad when I remember of that dream. I thought it feels better when I put my emotionless face on, that having emotion,crying, and being afraid is _weak_. But that idiot made me realize that emotions are important things. Important things that shows your feelings. She made me see that showing emotions makes people feel better than hiding it. She made me realize that showing emotions or crying is strong _not weak,_ because of the fact that people who shows emotions are _strong_, they express themselves. They are not _afraid_ of showing their feelings. Be it happy or sad.

She made me realize that being afraid is better than being the one people is afraid of. She made me realize being afraid of something is normal.. For I.. also am... a _human_...

She treated me like a normal human, she made me see that I also have feelings and emotions,weakness and strength. She made me use them. She didn't treat me like the rest in the academy. They all thought I was an all-mighty or something. They all considered me as bad. As one with no emotions who is cold,stoic and the antagonist. Not that Ruka and Youichi treated me like that. But they treated me in another good way.

When she came into my life, I thought my whole world will be ruined. Yes, it was ruined but was built again and it became better. It was like erasing a part of a drawing then redrawing it again and afterwards, it became more beautiful.

She made me realize that actually having friends is good. Made me realize that fighting alone isn't good either. She fought beside me and she was the one who lifts me up when I'm falling. Healing my wounds, slowly.

She treated me like I was the most important being in earth. Like I was special.

I never thought that anyone would handle me like that. Like how she did. No, I didn't even dare think that it'll happen.

It was like she gave my body a life which was once lifeless. She gave me life and the reason to live it. I thought I was just an unimportant,not-needed boy but she did me her magic.

What made me happy was that she was _worried_ about me that she fell asleep, sitting beside my door, waiting for me to come back to her. To come back _home_..

She made me think that this jail is my ... _home.._

I thought, I belong to... _nowhere_. No village, away from my family, I don't even know if they still remember me. But when this girl came she made me belong with her. With many people.

I decided that where she belongs, I belong there, too.

She made me face my own dreams. She sang lullaby to me while I had nightmares. She never left me when she knows I'm having that nightmare and kisses me on the forehead,pats me and sings until I fall asleep. She made me forget my past and she told me that the present is what matters. I told her I was a murderer and I'll always be. I can never change that. but she told me that

the past me _went_ and was _gone_

the present me _is_ what I _am_

and the future me is _yet _a _stranger, _what I _want _to _be,_ or at least, what I _tried_ to be. The result of my choices.

She told me that all. Then my nightmares were all gone because those nightmares were my past. I realized that they were trying to _go_ but I still _kept_ them,hold onto them,looking at the past. But when she came. She told me to _set_ them _free_... for my own sake. I never realized that it was actually my fault why I kept on dreaming about my past. It was because I kept on _trying_ to remember them.

I looked at the past and not at the present

Like looking at the back while walking, when I'm supposed to look forward, to see things. To see where I'm going to. To see what's on my way.

I kept on telling myself before "How can I forget my past when they were the ones who made the present me?" But then she told me... that even though forgetting my past, my present me will never change, even though I forget my past which made me what I am now, my present me is still the same. That what matters is what I am right now, and what I want and what I will be. But then she also told me

The past is what made me stronger they are important.

I must not forget the past but at least... Let them go.

"_Making peace with your past is making peace with yourself"_

She told me to live in the present, not the past.

She said we can never change the past. But we can always change the future.

If you read those sentences. You'll think you heard those already, but in those simple sentences is a very deep meaning.

Mikan dragged me out of the darkness, which I thought was endless. But she proved me wrong. She brought me with her. With friends who loves me.

She became my courage,not my weakness.

She's the one I'm proud of, not the one I'm ashamed of.

She was my confidence, why I'm here, freed from the past. Happy with my friends.

That was what a klutz,idiot,dense girl can do.

That's why I fell in love with her..

She is my mother,sister,bestfriend,lover and my future wife and future mother to our children.

* * *

There's a chapter 2, this chapter is just to show Natsume-kuns feeling ;). The real fun will start in the next chapter. Please stay tuned


	2. Using My Charm

**Thank you!~**

**oOo**

**Yuri Hannah-san , KLP-chan , Tanto Storm-san , Hina-chan, Meimi-chan, Someone and the Guest! :) I'm really happy that you guys left a review :'D**

Thank you very much! Because you left a review and read my story! And, the people who didn't review but still read! I'm so so overwhelmed that you guys liked it. My story really just depends on how I feel. I'm a bit down right now, but you guys cheered me up! I'll continue on doing my best! Thank you, too for the Followers and the ones who putted this in their Favorites!

Enjoy Reading! Thanks!

* * *

.

.

* * *

**The Consequences of ignoring**

**.**

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga**

**~2~**

* * *

Mikan Sakura, I'll get your attention back from that stupid essay.

Just wait for me Polka, I'll _save_ you from being obsessed with that essay.

No one or better yet, No thing can you get obsessed of, except me.

Me, Only.

I felt presence outside my room. And I know whom they belong to

Kitsuneme and Koko

The smiling robots of the school. They can help..

Since they're idiots.

Mikan proved me that idiots have great weird ideas, so why not try?

_Koko, I know you know what I'm thinking right now, the door is unlocked._

I heard the door open

"Natsume, so, you need help? Never knew _the_ Natsume Hyuuga needs help" I heard Koko said as the door closed.

"Come on, Natsume, all you need to do is _ask_" Kitsu said emphasizing the word 'ask'

Indeed, idiots. As if I'll ask anyone for help

"Idiots, I do not ask for help. You two were outside my room, I didn't come to you. So basically, 'help' is the one asking me to use them" I said my voice, in monotone. It's right the help is the one who's looking for me. Just like these two. I didn't need to waste my time going to their dorms and bother using my Alice on burning their doors. They are the ones who follow me. Everything and everyone follows me,if I want to. I never follow anyone, so why won't Polka see that?

I guess she's different from the other idiots. Since she's special.

Because she's _my_ idiot. Natsume Hyuuga's idiot

I actually never thought I'd have connections with an idiot. But that's Polka for you. She's the idiot of the different era.

"Well, what can we do for you, Nattie?" Koko asked. Nattie? I see, he just came here to suicide, eh? I stayed silent and just stared at them lazily

"Haha, I mean Natsume, We'll build up a plan!" I just continued on staring lazily, looking bored.  
"Well... How about this plan?" I just stared until they became sweaty. Tch. I didn't even use my Alice. After the staring contest they started whispering their plan. As if anyone can hear them. Tch

.

.

I smirked.

Oh, Polka, be ready to come back home

To me.

* * *

Here I am, outside Polka's room. Yes, I'm alone. I told the 2 idiots that we need _private _time.

And I made sure they're going anywhere but 5 meters away from Polka's room. I just figured out that Nonoko needs stuff for her experiment and Sumire wants this thing called 'cosmetic', so I said that their boyfriends came to my room, letting their problems out because their girlfriends have no time for them. The two, of course, being girls, became emotional and decided to bring them with and go shopping. Ts, as if I'd let them pour out their problems to me. I have enough and by enough, I mean a pile of problems which are

Not knowing what the pattern is for the day

Polka's attention

Thinking how to get rid of essays

Burning Narumi without Mikan noticing

Polka's attention

How to get the pink short shorts off of Mikan

Getting rid of the shorts available in all stores

Polka's attention

Ok, simply said, my main problem is Polka's er... Strawberry's ... Flower's .. Checkers... Attention. Geez, I don't really know whats the pattern of the day. Her skirt, hitched up is my most favorite view next to her face and smiles. It's always been my favorite hobby except from kissing and hugging her of course. Call me a pervert since that's what I've been called by a certain brunette. But I'll only be a pervert to her, to her only.

I opened the door and saw my target, Mikan. She's sleeping beside her computer. I see her computer still open. Geez, Polka, she spends most of her time with her computer, typing essay. I closed the door and went beside her. I sat next to her and closed her computer after saving her progress, I didn't bother looking at it. I don't want to look at the one or ... thing that caused all of my problems.

I carried her bridal style to her bed then laid her down and I laid beside her. I removed some strands of her soft hair away from her face. I looked at her face and I smiled

She's drooling, but in a so cute way. I caressed her face and she stirred a little. Then she putted her left thumb in her mouth,maybe thinking it was food, as she hugged me with her other free hand. She's such a baby. I hugged her back with my both arms and kissed her forehead. It's funny, she sighed in satisfaction and smiled, snuggling closer to me. I was temped to fall asleep until I hear an elephant pass by

Or so I think

I realized it was just her tummy. Geez this girl, has she eaten already?

Then it came up to me,

She didn't leave her room! Has she eaten already?!

I slowly got up but of course, with difficulties. She's hugging me like I'm a lifeline(Which I so much like). I quickly searched for a pillow and let her hug it. I rash out of the room to go to the cafeteria and order food

"Have you seen Mikan today?" I asked the girl, who was in charge of selling foods.

"No, she hasn't come and I thought she'd love our desserts today. We have Howalons" She said. I sighed. Ok, this is getting more serious. My nightmare happens; Mikan is obsessed over an _essay_ and _not me._

"Just deliver her food everyday, I'll pay it" I said. She nodded then I ordered food for her then paid her money. I ordered Kimchi, Sea Bream Carpaccio and Crepes for desert.

Unfortunately, there were no Howalons left. I could've earned a kiss or a hug by giving her that. _sigh ._ But still, I don't know to be happy or not. Sometimes I wonder if she loves Howalons more than she loves me.

Now, why am I getting jealous over _innocent_ things?

Because I'm in love. Indeed, I'm _crazily _in love with Mikan to the point that I don't want to share her. But I don't want to be selfish, or Do I? Geez, I'm actually _sharing _her attention just for her sake.

For her to be happy

And I'll do everything to make that idiot happy. But of course, in my own different way.

* * *

There she is, sleeping soundly, her thumb still in her mouth. Doesn't she know how many germs are in her hands? I'm glad I'd take bagazillion— no more germs to make that idiot sick. But I sure won't mind kissing that hand of hers. They're one of the softest thing I've ever touched. Too bad it rarely touches mine now. It touches the keyboard.

Okay, I'm having a _severe _headache from this subject.

If only computers didn't exist.

It would've been easier to get rid of all ballpens and pencils if she wrote it on paper but if I destroy that computer, it would be obvious... wait... why not hack it?

Alright stop. More importantly, I have to wake the idiot up, she sure has been hungry.

* * *

**Plan # 1. Turn on the idiot****—**** turn on the charm**

* * *

I know how much that idiot blushes when she hears my morning voices. They say the voice of a sleepy boy is the sexiest voice, well how much sexier it'd be if it's me? I'll have to fix my voice— which would take all my courage but it's worth it if it'd be the thing to get my Mikan back to me— and then do unusual things —again, it's not my type but I'd do it. For the sake of the panty-patterns— and then so on. After that I'll be hearing her say 'sorry' again and again, but who cares? It's better than listening to her recorded voices in my iPod, which I've listened to these past days- since the essay thing. Her voice is the most beautiful music I've ever heard. And her 'I love you's' are the most wonderful words I've ever listen to, I will _never _get tired of it. Even until the day we _get married_. Never is never and I always keep my promise.

I shook her and she just moaned. Alright, I thought the sexiest voice is from boys? Now, why does it seemed like _I'm the one being turned on? _Without her even giving an effort?

"Polka,you should eat now. The food is ready, I don't want you whining why I didn't wake you up for food so now wake up before I rummage your lingerie closet and get the chance to steal all the lingerie you've got and then you'll have nothing to wear so you need to go to my room without wearing an underwear" I threatened her, well, it's not like I'll really steal her undies— I have enough in my room, mostly the polka ones — I just have to wake up this idiot.

"Ok. Ok. I'll eat, just put it near the computer. I'll eat it while typing" She said as she get up and rub her eyes. I sighed. Yeah, sure. Computers again. I pinned her to the bed after I get the foods and putted them on the table near her bed.

"No. You are staying in bed. Whether you like it or not" I said. I had enough, why is that essay more important? I tied her to the bed so she'd not move away.

"But Natsume, the deadline of the essay is the day after tomorrow! I have to hurry!" She said as she struggled to get off of the rope. This is enough, essay here, essay there. Narumi, you are seriously gonna pay.

"Eat" I said, my voice colder than usual and my bangs covering my eyes. I do not know how to feel. Should I be jealous? mad? sad? shocked? The _only_ person I want attention from is ignoring me. _Choosing the stupid essay over __**me**__, over __**Natsume Hyuuga**_.

Your idiotic-ness hit the limit,heck, over the limit.

"Natsume... Are you okay?" She asked me, with a worried tone. I looked at her through my hair which is still covering my eyes. The word 'worry' clearly written on her face. She continued struggling until she break off the rope. I tied it loosely so that she won't get hurt. She moved my bangs and looked at me.

"Natsume, what's wrong?" She asked. What's wrong? You are asking me what's wrong? Everything's wrong! I'm here, trying my best to get that attention of yours and you give all to that essay! I was trying to be more matured and not be jealous by such a _thing_, but I can't! You sit the whole day in front of a computer without eating until you fall asleep and when you wake up, your boyfriend gives you something to eat but you ignore it and still think about that freaking essay. Great. I can't get the thing I _only wanted. Just this one thing, Mikan._ Everything's wrong because if you haven't noticed. _You are my everything._

I wanted to say those but I just stood up to go away and go to the Sakura tree where _she _was always the one going there, wanting my attention. But now, it seems different, it seems that I'm the one going there because of lack of attention. The difference was, that it's the tree waiting there, not _her._

I was about to open the door when I felt the warmest arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. I was shocked. Did I do it? Was her attention back to me? My face brightened but she can't see, I tried to act normal.

"What now?" I asked her with my cold voice, trying to sound angry as best as I could. Considering our position right now, I can't really act that angry. But I can't forgive her easily all the time just because of a hug... or.. Could I? She sighed.

"Is it because I don't eat with you anymore this past few days? Come on, let's eat. Natsume!" She said as she turned around and pecked me in the cheeks. It has been forever since she kissed me _on the cheek_. It was like when we aren't together yet, I felt delighted,as if it was the first time she kissed me even though it was only in the cheeks. I felt that I missed her kisses more. It's not like I don't miss her kisses when that essay wasn't in our once perfect relationship yet, in fact I missed her kisses every hour. I just used to trip her and then, she'll 'accidentally' kiss me. But now, I miss her kiss every second. Every millisecond. I sighed. How can I resist her?

"Nat-nat, come now" Now she's treating me like a real cat. That's the nickname she gave me when we started dating. Erg, disgusting,right? People like Naru and others here also started calling me disgusting names since I get together with this idiot. Like Kitsu and Koko they call me 'Nattie' and other girly names. But no one would ever make it to their rooms without getting burned. What irritates me the most is, that Ruka also started calling me disgusting nicknames,too. But somehow, when Polka says it, it doesn't seem bad. Oh I wish her voice wasn't that sweet that she seems to make every word wonderful.

She pulled me down the bed and looked at me.

"What now?" I repeated my last sentence I spoke. I looked away with a frown in my face, but you never know, inside I'm really enjoying this. Her yearning for me, not me. Well it has always been me, searching for her in my mind. I was always the one searching for her every minute. Though people might think that she's the one always searching. But once in a while, I want her to feed me and care for me _like before_ not that essay.

"Have you eaten already?" She asked. That's my question. One word; Idiot. Until now, she still worries for her friends- in my case, her _boyfriend_, instead of worrying for herself first. Before I could answer she shoved the spoon filled with soup inside my mouth.

"Polka, you should stop choking me. The food isn't for me or else I would have finished eating it _alone_, since I don't want to _bother_ your precious time with your beloved _computer_" I said after gulping the soup, hoping that she understood what I meant. But seeing how dense this girl is, I don't think so.

"Natsume, we both know that I'm writing an important essay. And you could have eaten with Ruka or your friends. We've been spending too much time by the way, it's not like I don't want you by me. It's just that I think that you also have to spend time with your friends. You are so lucky that you don't have a possessive girlfriend" She told me while grabbing the glass of water and let me drink it.

—Wait, wasn't I supposed to be the one feeding her?

"Why is that essay so important to you by the way?" I asked angrily and I was about to stand up when she pulled me down the bed again. I feel like an underdog.

"Natsume, I have my reasons, you'll know it soon don't worry" she smiled as she wiped something off my mouth and kissed me on the cheeks again.

Then it came up to me, I almost forgot why I'm here. Yeah, because I want to see her was a part of the reason and feeding her,too. But my real plan was to charm her. I took the spoon, filled it with soup and gently fed her, my hands under the spoon so it wouldn't spill on the bed. She seems shocked. Yeah, she should be, this is so rare for me to make but as I said, this is for the sake of her attention.

"N-Natsume" She said after gulping, yup. She's turned on. Hah. I made it.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked.

"What does it seems what I'm doing?" I said as I continued feeding her.

"F-feeding m-me" She stuttered. I was closing the distances of our faces until..

* * *

Alright, that was a failure.

**Plan # 1. Turn on the idiot****—**** turn on the charm - FAILED**

Why did I listened to Koko and Kitsu anyways? We both know they're idiots. I shouldn't have wasted my time listening to them.

Yeah, maybe I was wrong about the "Idiots have weird ideas that always worked". I should have thought Koko and Kitsu doesn't have Mikan's type of idiotic-ness. Her idiotic-ness is rare. In fact, i can't even believe that I am actually 'inventing' something about idioticness, something like "The types of Idiots". Well, there are 'hard-to-get-rid-of-idiots' such as Kitsu and Koko and no, Fan-girls aren't idiots

They are species called 'monsters'

Anyway, Mikan has all kinds of idioticness, she's someone who says simple words that have deep meanings. Does she even realize that? Considering her denseness, I don't think so. She's someone whose ideas are... incredibly... _idiotic_? Ok, I dunno the right word but her ideas are simply weird. But no matter how her plan goes, weird or not, funny or embarrassing, it always works.

And I'm just a viewer who _loves_ to watch how she tries.

Well, enough of that. Will I just wait for 2 days to finish so her attention is back to me?

No, 2 days are _way too_ much. 2 days is long. There is _no_ way I'm going to wait for 2 _long_ days. There's a saying;

_"Why wait for tomorrow when you can do it now?"_

Yeah, I'll do it now. Call me a crazy person, I get that a lot. Well, a lot from Mikan. Call me a pervert, but I am, only to her. Call me an addict, but Mikan's scent is my cigarette, her attention's my alcohol and Mikan, herself is my drug. It's hard to _stop_ when you starts to get fond of it. That's why, it's hard to _wait_ when you also get fond of it. It's hard when you miss it. It's hard when I miss her, yet I can't even talk to her. Because she will be disturbed.

Tch. Stupid essay.

Have I said that already? Oh yeah, about a hundred times already.

Tch, you wonder how she got away with '_their_ (stupid) plan'?

.

.

_**~oOo~**__Flashback __**~oOo~**_

_"F-feeding m-me" She stuttered. I was closing the distances of our faces until.._

_"Natsume! Why did you told Per- I mean Sumire that I missed hanging out with her?! Look what she did, she made me carry all her shopping bags and made me go to those weird buildings where they sell, what was that? Coloring materials for the face? I told her why she won't use Crayola instead, or just ask a clown for those things and she made me pay all the those weird stuff I'll never know why is made! Kitsu can't fly because he's too dizzy smelling those girly, was that a deodorant or a perfume. Nonoko said it was a 'cologne', honestly what's the difference? Kitsu's now in his bed. Speaking of money. do you know that I'm bro- ooopppsss, did I disturb?"_

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Stupid_

_Seriously, why won't these aliens get off our planet?_

_"I don't know what makes you an idiot, but it really works" I said as I back off and glare at Koko_

_**~oOo~ End of Flashback ~oOo~**_

.

Well, that was pretty much it. I'll leave the rest in your imagination. Though, a hint; Koko is in the hospital now.

Sigh..

Ok, I still have the whole afternoon to make a plan. And who knows? Someone who isn't an idiot might ask me to use their ideas.

I went to the rooftop to breathe a fresh air. There I saw...

Ruka

* * *

**Ash:**Ok,ok... Was that a cliff-hanger? Or not? :'D It's free to say your own opinion!

**Mikan:** Thank you very much for the Follows, Favorites and Reviews!

**Natsume:**Hn. Stay tunned

**Mikan:**Natsuume! Is that all you're going to say?! Say more!

**Hotaru:**You should realized _Kitty_ here is blushing and is having a hard time talking because his voice will crack

**Mikan:**Eh? Why? Nat-Nat, do you have a fever?

**Natsume:**Idiot

_~facepalm~_

**Ruka:**Well, it just make sense if I say that the next chapter will be about my plan, right?

**Ash:** I wonder what it is?

**Koko:** Ash! You should know it! You're the author!

**Ash:**Hehe, don't forget, it's always appreciated to give me some ideas,too!

**Natsume:** By the way, you just made a new word "idioticness"

**Hotaru: **500 rabbits to add to the dictionary

_Sweat drop_

* * *

**_Question:_**_ Why is she writing an essay, anyway?_

* * *

**_~oOo~_**


	3. Giving You A Pet Animal - Part 1

**A/n: Really really sorry for the VERY late update! Plelelelelease forgive me?**

* * *

**Thank You!**

**Chapter 2 reviewers!**

**Vermilion Steps**

**Natnat14**

**HQ-pyon**

**TECKK**

**And the silent readers too!~**

**Thank you very much :D**

* * *

**I would also like to thank:**

**~oOo~**

**ThexTalesxOfxLadyxShiri**

**for beta-reading this chapter! I really am glad to have such a kind Beta-reader!**

**Please continue on helping me with my story!**

* * *

_**The Consequences Of Ignoring**_

_**.**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**_

_**3**_

* * *

_Ruka?_

"Hey," I sat next to my best friend. Just like the old times, when something was bothering me, we always went here and breathed in some fresh air. The wind carried my problems away and the breeze felt comfortable, though not as comfortable as Mikan's embrace and the way Mikan cheers me up. Just by seeing her, my problems washed away.

"Hey, Natsume," Ruka said through his closed eyes. "We haven't hang out for a while," he continued as he savored the feeling of the fresh air, brushing his hair off his face.

_We haven't hung out in a while? I hadn't noticed honestly_.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I also closed my eyes. Normally, it would be Mikan comforting me with her embrace.

"You're spending too much time with Mikan. Koko once read your mind and he said you were thinking of Mikan 24/7." I could feel him smile - or more like smirk at my direction. "You really are amusing yourself, ne? Mikan's smiles must've been contagious that you also start to smile. People are less scared of you nowadays."

Tch, now do you wonder what happened to Ruka? Since he got together with Imai, I think he got her sadistic personality. He's not the shy boy I once knew. Though, he was still a bit shy sometimes and his dense personality didn't change. He was still a gentleman but a bit more grown up.

_Why am I surrounded by dense people again?_

"I don't only think of Mikan. I also think of..." Think of what? I couldn't say to him that I was thinking of ways to get rid of shorts or burn Narumi since all I truly thought about was that certain provoking brunette. "... of Aoi and manga. It's not like I always go to Mikan. In fact, she's the one who always goes to me and invites me to go to Central Town with her. It's also her fault that she always trips and I just happen to be there. And who said people should get scared of me anyways? I just want them to respect me. Fear and respect are two different words with two different meanings, Ruka."

"Wow, Natsume. That's probably the longest sentence you've told me this month. Mikan really has gotten you more social," he said.

"Is there something wrong if I say long sentences to my best friend?"

"I don't know, Natsume. Yes?"

"Think what you want to think,"

"Why are you here anyways? You always keep your eyes on Mikan and now, you're suddenly here," he told me. I could feel that he had opened his eyes and turned his head to me.

_What should I say next? I'm never the person who asks for help. Wait... Maybe I just have tolook like I need help. I dont need to say it. I'll just... show it. After all, actions speaks louder than words._

"Can't I go here?" I said, my eyes open and looking at the view in front of me.

"Of course you can. It's just that... you're like a glue pasted to Mikan," he said, trying to find the right word.

"Psh, you mean Mikan's pasted to me? You don't know how tight she hugs," I said.

Ruka just stared at me for a minute and then back to the scenery again. "In fact, I know, Natsume. You're not the only one she hugs."

I looked at him, a blush visible on his cheeks. I didn't know if he really liked Imai or if he stills liked Mikan, but I surely didn't like that blush.

"But she hugs me tighter," I countered.

Ruka chuckled. "Oh, sorry. Is that so? Okay, she hugs you tighter than the others. No bad feelings, alright?"

He sounded like he was dealing with a little kid. No bad feelings? Was he implying that I was a kid? I was just stating the fact. Mikan hugged me tighter than the others, right? What about that Imai?

_No, she surely hugs me tighter._

"I'm not a kid, Ruka," I said as I looked back at the scenery.

"Who said you were, Natnat?"

I could see him smile at the corner of my eyes. Tch, I told you, they've been giving me the weirdest nicknames. "Don't call me that."

"Tell me the real reason first Natnat."

Tch, Ruka really can see through me. He knows if I'm lying or not.

"Mikan's busy."

At that Ruka laughed. Tch, what was so funny? "Hahaha, Natsume. Just like that? I never knew you'd give up on Mikan. You've always found ways to irritate her. And they always worked. What happened?" Ruka said, stiffling another laugh.

"Psh,she's so busy that she starts to ignore me. I mean, I've been trying to catch her attention and this is the longest time I've ever needed. Before, she'd put all her attention to me in just a minute because, of course, I was _irresistible_, but now, all she looks at is her... computer." I sighed before I added the worst part, "And she also started to wear shorts."

"Is it just me? Or does it seem that you were disappointed when you said she started wearing shorts?" Ruka said, still stiffling a laugh.

"It's just you."

"Okay, okay. Even though you don't have to ask, I'll help you because I know you need it." Ruka teased after a moment, "A lot of it."

* * *

**Plan #2- Give her a pet animal**

* * *

What did you expect from Ruka? Of course, it would always be about animals, animals, animals. Even his girlfriend Imai could be defined as a ferocious animal who would shoot down every single idiot in this school.

_No. Actually, I think she's more like Hitler's cousin than a ferocious animal because even Ruka can't pet her._

And Ruka did have the Animal Pheromone Alice.

_I don't really blame her that much. I find it annoying too, when someone is so stupid. Although, she's overdoing it._

I didn't really know who was colder, me or Imai. Seriously, until now, I didn't know why Mikan had a boyfriend and a bestfriend who were cold. I couldn't apprehend why a happy-go-lucky, bubbly, cheerful girl who puts smile on everyone's face was surrounded by aloof people. I also didn't even know why she was with us in the first place. How did she cope?

_What a real idiot._

Even though I was happy to have her by my side, I was always afraid that someday, she would hate me because of my personality.

_It's my greatest fear._

What if one day she would change? What if she stayed away from me? What if she became cold?

_What if she'll not love me anymore?_

Geez, sometimes I just hated thinking. I always had to convince myself in the end, like now.

I strongly tried to persuade myself that Mikan wouldn't ever change, even if the whole world turned up-side-down or even if pigs started to have wings. She would always be an idiot. Like Imai; she couldn't swim and would never be able to swim. In fact, others would say she probably had the "Non-swimming Alice".

Well, I think Mikan has the "Idiocy Alice". I don't know if I should be awed that she has more than 2 Alices. Namely the Stealing Alice, Insertion Alice, Nullification Alice, and last but not forgotten, the Idiocy Alice.

_But what's unexpected is, her 3 useful Alices are not really needed. Why?_

Insertation - what Alice would she insert? Hers? Why would she give her Alice? Moreover, were we allowed to insert Alices onto others?

Stealing - they were obviously forbidden.

Nullification - as we all knew, Nullification was an Alice which protected you from other Alices. Why would she protect herself when there was no one to hurt her? This unfortunately didn't count the fangirls though. Cat-girl could handle them, and everyone actually liked her. Permy would obviously not show it, but I knew she cared about her a lot. In fact, I knew that she liked Mikan enough to kill me if I made her cry.

_Tch, as if I would do that._

I'd even shoot myself if she broke up with me.

_As if she would do that._

Moving on, even Persona and JinJin seemed to like her too. So why would they hurt her with their Alices?

_I don't think her Nullification is needed in this school._

Besides, I wouldn't even let anyone touch a single hair of hers. I was here. I felt like I was born to protect, love, and be loved by her. She wouldn't get kidnapped because I would be there anytime anywhere she was. By her side.

_Geez, I sound like a love-sick puppy. Wait, I am._

See what that girl could do to me? Though when you thought about it, I was wrong. Almost everyone loved her. Because I wasn't so sure about Koizumi. I believed she still hated Mikan.

_That's because she's jealous._

Indeed, why wouldn't people be jealous of her? _She was innocent_. _She _was not tainted._ Cheerful_. She had the most contagious smiles. _Beautiful. _Inside and out. _Kind_. What people should be these days. _Strong_. You can't make her cry easily. _She's fiery_. And also, she was _humble_. Humble _and_ confident at the same time. She never gives up.

Also last but not least, she had a quite interesting taste about panties.

_Childish as ever._

As I said, she didn't need the Stealing, Inserting, or even her Nullification Alice; but her idiocy was what brought smiles to our faces.

_Her idiocy._

So clueless. So funny. So friendly. So carefree. So caring. So loving.

If she wasn't an idiot, she wouldn't have gone to this school just to follow her best friend, Imai. If it weren't for her stupidity, our lives here in the academy wouldn't have changed.

She changed our lives.

I didn't know. Are idiots always happy? I haven't seen any idiot who's sad. They always entertain people.

Idiots weren't afraid to show their emotions. That was what I envied most.

_. . . I envy this idiot._

* * *

**_~oOo~_**

* * *

**_COINH_**

* * *

So, here I was, walking around Central town with Youchi. Tch, yeah. I made a plan on how I could enter the pet shop. I mean, you seriously didn't think I'd just walk in a shop and buy a pet, right? People would think Ruka had passed me his animal virus. Of course, they'd also think I was growing soft and was presently gaining other weird personalities Ruka had. I liked to consider myself_ immune _to those things.

I was currently holding Youchi's hands who was, by the way, 6 years old now.

If you thought that it took me hours just to get him help me, then the answer was "no". It took me less than 5 minutes. What did you expect from me?

He knew how busy Mikan was since she didn't play with him anymore. Of course, this little guy missed her. I was secretly glad that he wasn't a teen yet; otherwise, I'd burn him to crisp for kissing her on the cheeks. Even though he was close to me, anyone who kissed Mikan - besides me - wouldn't be an exception to my anger.

As I said, he missed Mikan and he clearly wanted her back. I knew Youchi would do anything to get what he liked - especially if it was Mikan and my attention.

After a short walk around the small part of Center Town, we reached the pet shop.

Actually, I only brought Youchi with me so that they would think that Youchi wanted to buy a pet. It wasn't because I was shy. Psh, Natsume Hyuuga has never been shy _ever_. It was just that I didn't want anyone to think that I'd buy animals for myself.

Tch, you know how idiot people assumed.

"Nii-chan, which animal would Baka-nee-chan like? What do you think?" Youchi tugged on my shirt.

"I don't know. Why don't you decide?" I wasn't really good with animals. I should have asked Ruka which animal Mikan would like.

"Baka-nee-chan always steals Ruka-nii-chan's rabbit. Do you think she loves rabbits?" He tilted his head while touching his cheeks with his index finger.

Not a good idea. I thought-

"Demo, Ruka-nii already has a rabbit. If we buy Moron-nee a rabbit, people will think that they're a couple because they both have rabbits. Or they will think that Ugly-nee is a copycat."

This guy really thought the same way I did. I taught him very well. Pleased, I patted his head.

"Hmm... How about a cat?" I asked. Cats weren't that bad. _I think._

"No, Baka-nee already has one." He looked at me.

She has? She never told me she had one. And I never saw it. I raised an eyebrow.

"...A black one.."

Geez, I really hate being called "The Black Cat".

"Oh.. I get it!" He looked at me with a smiling face. "How about... a pig!"

A_ what now?_

* * *

**_~oOo~_**

* * *

**_COINH_**

* * *

**Arigatou-gozaimasu!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**This is just Part 1 so please wait for Part 2 XD**


End file.
